In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) wireless communication system, according to various requirements of network operations, there is currently an application that a cell is divided into a plurality of sectors, such as the Omni Transmission Sectorized Receive (OTSR) approach, in which downlink signals of one cell is transmitted in the whole cell, but uplink signals are received from a plurality of sectors. Because the uplink transmission power in the WCDMA system is limited, this application can implement larger network coverage in a flat area with lower cost, or more flexibly implement complex city coverage, reduce cell numbers, and simplify network configuration. This sectorization approach can improve uplink receiving performance and system capacity, and it is applied in the commercial network of the WCDMA release 99. Others, such as the cell portion approach defined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol and the simulcast approach in field, use the sectorization method as well.
In the wireless communication system, the power resource is a kind of pretty important resources. Usually, the total power transmitted in downlink by radio frequency systems is limited. In a Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, the extra power of a certain user may result in interference to other users. In the sectorization approach, downlink signals are transmitted by Node B antennae of a plurality of sectors. If normal OTSR or simulcast approaches are used, no matter how the mobile terminals (which are called user equipments (UEs) in the WCDMA, or mobile stations etc. in other systems, and are uniformly called mobile terminals in this text) are distributed in various sectors, the downlink signals transmitted by various sectors are exactly the same, the downlink throughput is equivalent to the throughput of one regular cell which is not sectored, downlink transmission power is also wasted a lot, and signal interference between users is resulted in. If the cell portion approach is used, although each sector can be processed separately, more signaling overhead is required, and the Radio Network Controller (RNC) is involved, hence the implementation is complicated.
The 3GPP protocol not only supports normal downlink dedicated channel services of different rates, but also introduces High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) services into the 3GPP release 5. The HSDPA services use a downlink shared channel, and its key technique is that a Node B needs to schedule downlink resources of the mobile terminals. Herein, the resources include downlink code channel resources of the HSDPA and downlink power resources. Usually, one cell has only one set of code channel resources pool and power resources pool, wherein code channel resources include the High-Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) and the Shared Control Channel for HS-DSCH (HS-SCCH). The HS-DSCH belongs to downlinks, which is responsible for transmitting user data, and the code channel sharing approaches mainly are the time division multiplexing and the code division multiplexing; and the HS-SCCH belongs to downlinks, which is responsible for transmitting control information necessary for the HS-DSCH code channel decoding.
However, in the sectorization receiving approach, downlink signals are transmitted by Node B antennae of a plurality of sectors. If a normal OTSR approach is used, no matter how UEs are distributed in various sectors, the downlink signals transmitted by various sectors are exactly the same. The downlink throughput is equivalent to the throughput of one regular cell which is not sectored, the downlink transmission power is also wasted a lot, and signal interference between users is resulted in, which influences the cell coverage radius.